I Wanna Make You My Business
by fxcksgiving
Summary: teen vauseman chair sex - (written by me a while ago and is awful lmao)
**Quick one-shot that I wanted to post separately, the other ones should get an extra update sometime this week. I can't be 100% sure, but I do think the other one I'm currently writing will end in smut. (W/ dominant and probably teasing & extreme dirty talk from Alex)**

 **I did kinda get carried away with this one though, and I have a thing for dominant Piper, loud Alex, and certain pet names. I do apologise. I hope you like this one though, and it would be great if you let me know if you enjoyed this or not. I apologise for the typos, I can't proof read for shit.**

 ** _(One-shot in which_** ** _teenage Vauseman end up fucking in a chair at Piper's house and have a heartwarming moment at the end.)_**

 _ **Warnings:**_ _None, however this is_ _quite_ _smutty._

 _Let's get drunk in your bedroom  
And have a smoke in your window  
Until you're urging I tear up your clothes_

 _ **Catfish and the Bottlemen - Business**_

Her parents weren't home on this particular weekend. Cal was out at his friend's house, while Danny was probably at a college party having the time of his life. She was alone all weekend. Carol had told her to invite a friend, obviously meaning Polly, so naturally, Piper ignored her mother and invited her girlfriend instead.

She'd gone for a drive with Alex before they went back to Piper's, driving a few dozen miles while singing along to 80s and 90s alternative music. They'd even managed to get alcohol from Alex's house, which Diane had actually allowed.

That brought them to now, at eight o'clock, sat in Piper's room, again with music playing softly through a record player in her room. Alex was sat on a chair at Piper's window, casually and quietly smoking. She was slightly drunk, as was Piper, but they weren't complaining. Piper was lay on her bed, watching Alex aimlessly, like she was the most beautiful thing to ever exist.

"Hey," Piper whispered quietly into her girlfriend's ear, before placing herself on Alex's lap as she finished her cigarette and wrapping her arms loosely around Alex's shoulders.

"Hey, babe." Alex enclosed her arms around the blonde's waist and leant her head on her shoulder. "You're affectionate tonight."

"I'm drunk."

"Ah, that explains it," Alex laughs slightly, kissing Piper squarely on the jaw. "I won't lie to you and say I don't enjoy affectionate Piper, because honestly I'm liking this side to you."

"Hey! I'm affectionate!" Piper retorts playfully, swapping her position to straddle Alex.

"Hm…" Alex smirks at her, moving her hands to Piper's hips and grazing the skin that was on show from her risen shirt. "Hey, I love you."

Piper smiles at her, and it's that tender smile that only ever seems to show around Alex. Piper leans in first, capturing Alex's lips in a soft, slow kiss, moving her hands up to rest her fingers on Alex's jaw. Although Piper begins the kiss, it's Alex who deepens it, sliding her tongue against Piper's in that well rehearsed way they know so, _so_ well. One of them moans but they can't tell who as the kiss becomes more heated with Alex sliding her hands under Piper's shirt completely and soothing the skin with her fingers.

Piper pulls away first, but only slightly, as she whispers "I love you, too, Alex," against her lips. She rests their foreheads together, sighing contently as she feels Alex's hands still running up and down her torso. Alex grins at her, before whispering back a reply. "Kiss me again."

"Needy." Piper raises an eyebrow as she leans in again, this kiss starting as heated as the last had ended.

Piper grins against Alex's lips, before rolling her hips and earning a gasp out of Alex. "Fuck, Pipes."

Piper moans into her girlfriend's mouth, rolling her hips again before tearing their lips apart and looking at a slightly flustered Alex, before kissing her on the jaw and neck.

"Not so innocent, huh Pipes?" Alex laughs slightly before letting out a relieved sigh as Piper nips a sensitive patch of skin on her neck.

"What can I say?" Piper mumbles against the same patch, sending vibrations through her girlfriend. "I want to fuck you."

"Oh, you do?" Alex moans quietly and clenches her thighs together as Piper bites her neck a little rougher and brings her hands up to cup Alex's breasts.

"Yeah." Piper continues her movements on Alex's soft breasts. "Hard."

"Oh?" Alex raises an eyebrow and smirks. Before the blonde can continue teasing a fully clothed Alex, the brunette removes her hands from Piper's waist and instead lifts her own shirt over her head, throwing it to the side and lifting her lips to Piper's in a rough kiss.

One of them moans, but this time they both know it's Alex. She was always a sucker for Piper nibbling her bottom lip. "Piper?"

"Hm?" Piper questioned, removing her own shirt and pressing her upper body into Alex's. The warmth of their bodies melding into each other made them both groan.

"Fuck me," she whispered into the blonde's ear, raking her fingers down Piper's toned stomach.

"I plan to," Piper says, grinning smugly and removing herself from Alex's lap.

"What're you- oh. _Oh."_ Alex is about to ask where Piper was going, but she felt the button of her jeans pop open and Piper's hands flew to each side, ready to pull them, as well as her underwear swiftly off.

"Are you gonna fuck me in a chair?" Alex asked, watching Piper's every move as she removed Alex's jeans completely.

"Why, want me to stop?" Piper teased, kissing the inside of Alex's thigh before hooking it over her shoulder. "You're fucking soaking by the way. I wanna eat you."

"If you stop I'll finish the job myself." Alex groaned at Piper's final words before continuing. "And yeah I'm not complaining, babe. Do what you want to me, _just fuck me."_

"In that case, I might stop-"

"Piper!" Alex interrupted, jerking her hips slightly. "Fuck me."

"Alright then." Piper licked her lips without making eye contact with Alex before looking directly at where Alex wanted her, and _God_ was she eager.

Alex's folds were covered in her own slick juices. Alex saw the glint in the blonde's eye as her girlfriend laid eyes on her pussy, which was so eager, so ready, and so unbelievably, impossibly wet. "Baby, please."

Alex was growing impatient, and although she hated begging, and rarely ever did anyway, she just had to cum.

All over Piper's face.

"Be patient, Al." Piper squirmed slightly as she watched the small gushes of Alex's juices leak out of her tight opening. Piper was fucking soaking by this point, but if she didn't taste Alex in the next 30 seconds, she'd have a heart attack.

The blonde began placing kisses on the inside of the thigh hooked over her shoulder, each becoming a little firmer as she grew closer to Alex's dripping pussy. Alex knew Piper was purely teasing her and was about to complain, to tell Piper exactly what she wanted, until the pleasure she'd been waiting for finally hit her.

One more tiny gush of wetness was all it took for Piper to moan again, loudly this time, and lean forward to pleasure the brunette.

The blonde let out a moan as she licked one teasingly slow straight line up Alex's soaking slit, causing Alex to jerk her hips and lock her hands in the blonde locks between her legs. "Fuck me I'll never get tired of the way you taste."

Piper's grip on Alex's thighs became firmer as she decided to lean back in for more. Alex raised her hips slightly as she felt Piper's hot breath against her. The blonde got to work, turning her slow licks into rapid sucks on the brunette's clit, still firmly gripping Alex's thighs. Piper moaned against her, sending jolts of vibration through her girlfriend, who jerked her hips and let out a long, loud, throaty moan.

"Oh fuck, Piper. Jesus, shit baby-" Alex's hips jerked more frequently as Piper's tongue entered her tight entrance and the younger girl's nose bumped against her clit. "Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."

Piper's jaw was beginning to hurt as her tongue delved as deep as she could get it, but it was deep enough to find a particular sweet spot inside Alex that made the older girl writhe in pleasure. "Shit, Pipes. Oh God, I'm gonna cum-I'm gon-"

That was the last straw.

Alex's release was a powerful one, her hips jerking uncontrollably and the majority of the contents being swallowed by Piper, who was grinning smugly to herself.

Eventually, Alex's hips became still and her breathing slowed. "Shit."

Piper let out a small laugh as she wiped her mouth with her arm and moved back up to eye level. "Enjoy that?"

"Hm." Alex moaned appreciatively, before letting her hands rest on the nape of Piper's neck. "Kiss me."

Piper smiles at her before leaning in again, cupping Alex's cheek with her left hand and connecting their lips softly. The kiss was slow, passionate and extremely deep as Alex continued it again, raking her tongue softly against Piper's and causing the blonde to moan very softly into her mouth.

Piper knew Alex would be sensitive after her orgasm, but was persistent on making her cum once more. The hand that was still placed on Alex's thigh and moved up to cup the brunette's centre, drawing a quiet, low moan out of Alex. "Mm, Pipes. Again?"

Piper didn't respond. Instead her fingers began their magic, her thumb working Alex's clit almost straight away and her fingers running through Alex's soft, slick folds. "Tell me what you want."

"Piper I swear to God, if you don't put your damn fingers inside me soon I'll-oh shit." Alex had come to a halt to let out another groan. Piper had heard enough, and quickly inserted two fingers into Alex's dripping entrance, finding a steady rhythm to pleasure her writhing girlfriend.

Piper's lips found Alex's in a heated kiss. During both sex and intense kissing, drunk Piper used more tongue, and was sometimes actually even more talented with it than sober Piper, and Alex couldn't deny how turned on and eager she became as soon as Piper's tongue touched any part of her body. "God, you're so fucking hot when you're like this."

Alex let out a moan in return, but was still coherent enough to have an idea that was pleasurable for both of them. Within seconds, Alex's right hand had pushed its way down Piper's jeans and past Piper's underwear. Alex's was met with what felt like a literal fucking _pool_ of Piper's juices cooped up around her bare crotch and Piper let out a loud noise that didn't quite sound like a moan, but wasn't a squeal either.

"Fuck baby, you're soaked." Alex let out yet another moan as she broke the kiss and her fingers explored Piper's glistening folds. The moan didn't end there though. At that, Piper pushed three fingers into Alex, who let out what Piper thought was a purr. "Fucking shit, Piper!"

"God you're so tight. You feel so fucking good, Al." Piper managed to coherently speak, despite the pleasure she was receiving from Alex's fingers being knuckle-deep inside her, and the feeling of Alex's walls tightening around her digits.

Only a few strokes of her clit was needed to throw Piper over the edge as soon as she realised Alex was cumming.

The one thing Piper loved when taking control was the way Alex came. Rough groans and loud moans left her lusciously plump lips, as her head was thrown back and her entire body, especially her neck was covered in sweat.

This orgasm though, was more powerful than the last.

Alex's groans were louder, not to mention fucking attractive and arousing. Her body was covered head to toe in sweat. Piper moved her head to lean in the crook of Alex's neck as they both almost violently came all over each other's hands.

"Fuck." It was a simultaneous groan coming from the both of them.

"God, you're good at that." Alex laughed, taking out her hand and wiping the majority of the wetness on her thigh, before running her hand through Piper's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm keeping you, kid."

"Good 'cause I'm not going anywhere," Piper replied, copying Alex's previous actions and returning to straddle Alex's thighs.

"Hm, even better." Alex smiled as Piper's arms rested on Alex's shoulders, tracing patterns on her neck with her fingertips.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I've just realised how loud you were." Piper laughed, kissing Alex once.

" _Shut up_." Alex protested, and what happened next shouldn't have melted Piper's heart, but it did.

Alex fucking _blushed._

"Awh, babe."

"Shh." Alex put a finger to Piper's lips.

"Mm...you taste like pussy," Piper said casually, licking her lips as Alex removed her finger.

"Oh my God, I love you." Alex let out a loud laugh at her girlfriend's drunken antics, kissing her lightly and bringing her into a strong embrace. Their arms wrapped around each other, despite the slightly squashed position on the chair they'd just not-so-subtly Christened, Piper was light so Alex enjoyed having the blonde sat on her and embracing her so tightly.

"I think we got cum all over the chair." Alex admitted quietly. "And probably the floor, too."

"Actually, I believe _you_ got cum all over the chair and floor."

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

They were silent after that, quietly listening to the other breathe as they held each other tightly. Hands were roaming, but tenderly and casually; the rubbing of hands on shoulders, kisses behind the ear or on the cheek.

"Alex?" Piper broke the silence first, whispering into Alex's ear.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you, too."

"God, you're so fucking cute." Alex's nuzzled her head in Piper's neck. "Next round in the shower?"

"You bet," Piper grinned, jumping off Alex and running into her en suite.

"Take your Goddamn clothes off," Alex yelled, running after her and grabbing her girlfriend by the waist to turn her around.

"Make me," she whispered back.

"Oh, you're on."


End file.
